


You Ignorant Slut

by Kathendale



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE ONE AND ONLY WIDDLE! ENJOY!Prompt: "Jason you ignorant slut" Soulmate AU





	You Ignorant Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widdlewed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/gifts).



> Widdlewed, you absolute fucking queen, happy birthday. It is an honor working as your editor which I need to get back onto, I hope you enjoy this birthday present!

Roy threw the ball up in the air before catching it and repeating. He did this for the next 30 minutes before the front door finally opened. “Look who’s finally home.” Jason let out a grunt in response, shuffling around and dropping things on the floor. Roy let out a frustrated noise before getting up to clean up the items, mumbling about Jason being a slob. Jason pointedly ignored that.

 

Roy began to text Billy Batson, desperate for the 17 year old boy to reply. 

 

Roy: Jason’s being a dick again

Billy: Is he still rlly that oblivious

Roy: Yes D:

Billy: SMH how dumb can he be

Roy: Can you come over pls he’s ignoring me

Billy: OMW!

Roy: Lol autocorrect

 

Roy put his phone down and waited. A few minutes later Billy Batson barged into the house like he owned it, dressed in his iconic red sweatshirt and blue jeans. “Batson, what the fuck?” Jason exclaimed, surprised to see the younger man. Billy gaped at him before pulling Roy into the bedroom. 

 

“Oh my God, he really is that oblivious.” Roy nodded with a painful expression. “I’m so sorry you’re stuck with an idiot as a soulmate.” A breathless sound escaped Roy’s lips, sounding suspiciously like a wheeze.

 

Billy ran out of the bedroom, screaming. “JASON TODD YOU IGNORANT SLUT! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE!”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT BATSON!”

 

“FOR YOU TO REALIZE YOU AND ROY ARE SOULMATES!”

 

“....... Wait what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, my mind is currently scattered.


End file.
